


Rester sur le quai

by DameLicorne



Series: Lily et Scorpius [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLicorne/pseuds/DameLicorne
Summary: Lily Potter a neuf ans. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus un, mais ses deux frères qui l'abandonnent pour partir à Poudlard. Elle aimerait tellement, pourtant, ne plus rester sur le quai.





	Rester sur le quai

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée.
> 
> Cette histoire est, en quelque sorte, le début du Quidditch dans le sang et de sa version alternative, Sortir des sentiers battus.

C'était terriblement injuste, pensait-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en famille vers la gare de King's Cross, au cœur de Londres. Albus était un sale lâcheur. James était un sale lâcheur. Même Rose était une sale lâcheuse ! Pourquoi Lily ne pouvait-elle pas partir avec eux tout de suite, elle aussi ? Elle était grande, par Merlin ! Vraiment, son père exagérait lorsqu'il prétendait que deux ans, ce n'était pas si long. Pourquoi attendre davantage ? La fillette savait très bien qu'elle irait, elle aussi, à l'école de sorcellerie. Elle était une sorcière, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus !

Du haut de ses neuf ans, d'ailleurs, elle se rappelait parfaitement bien de sa toute première manifestation de magie. En effet, elle avait métamorphosé la cape de voyage de Teddy, alors âgé de quatorze ans, en une grosse pierre pour l'empêcher de retourner à l'école après les vacances de Noël, tellement elle était triste à l'idée qu'il reparte. Lily n'avait que quatre ans, à ce moment-là, mais les réactions de joie de sa famille l'avaient marquée, et notamment la fête en son honneur qui avait suivi. Elle avait ainsi coiffé au poteau son cousin Hugo, qui avait quelques mois de plus qu'elle, mais aussi sa cousine Lucy, qui était à peine plus jeune que Rose et Albus.

Au Terrier, d'ailleurs, cet été-là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés entre cousins, Lucy avait passé presque tout son temps avec Lily et Hugo. La situation lui paraissait encore plus injuste qu'à eux : en effet, elle était née en deux mille six comme Rose et Albus, mais au milieu du mois d'octobre, et rentrerait donc à l'école de sorcellerie l'année d'après seulement.

Lucy avait tout d'abord préféré rester avec les grands mais, bien vite, au milieu des discussions sur la rentrée qui arrivait, elle s'était sentie exclue. Heureusement pour elle, Lily et Hugo, eux, étaient tout disposés à la plaindre et à se plaindre avec elle, ou à jouer à des choses plus intéressantes que les si grands futurs élèves.

Lily soupira en entendant, une fois de plus, ses frères se disputer à propos de Serpentard. Ils n'en avaient pas marre ? Franchement, elle trouvait que James était vraiment pénible, avec ça. Au début, il en avait parlé seulement pour plaisanter, mais lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Albus avait vraiment peur d'être réparti dans cette Maison, il s'était amusé à provoquer tant et plus son jeune frère à ce sujet. Lily trouvait ça d'autant plus idiot que, à son avis, Albus n'avait pas du tout le profil d'un Serpentard, mais plutôt d'un Serdaigle ou d'un Poufsouffle.

Heureusement que leur mère savait faire taire James. Focalisée sur ses aînés, Lily avait arrêté de pleurnicher, même si, du coup, elle s'était mise à bouder. Mais ils s'approchaient du point d'accès au quai 9 ¾, et la fillette ne voulait surtout pas rater ça, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore le droit de partir à l'école de sorcellerie. Lorsque James prit son chariot des mains de leur mère, Lily retint son souffle et l'observa attentivement, tandis qu'il se mettait à courir, avant de disparaître à travers le passage.

Impatiente de faire de même, elle s'accrocha plus fort au bras de son père. Malheureusement pour elle, ses parents s'étaient arrêtés et discutaient avec Albus. Lily n'arrivait pas à se mettre à sa place et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère avait encore besoin d'être rassuré. Elle était certaine que, lorsqu'elle irait enfin à l'école de sorcellerie, elle, au moins, partirait sans crainte et avec enthousiasme. Les descriptions qu'elle avait entendues du vieux château écossais la faisaient tant rêver !

Morose à l'idée de cette nouvelle attente, Lily lâcha le bras de son père et attrapa la main de sa mère. De toute façon, Albus venait de s'accrocher à son chariot chariot aux côtés de leur père, elle serait bien mieux pour traverser le passage comme ça. Celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas comme la poudre de cheminette, néanmoins la fillette préférait être sûre de ne pas prendre de risque. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en traversant l'artefact moldu entre les deux mondes, mais sa famille et elle émergèrent presque aussitôt du côté sorcier.

En se retrouvant face à l'épaisse vapeur blanche qui envahissait tout le quai 9 ¾, Lily eut un mouvement de recul. Elle avait oublié à quel point celle-ci pouvait être dense. Ginny le sentit et serra sa main dans la sienne, puis l'incita à avancer. La fillette réalisa qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester aussi proche du passage vers le monde moldu lorsqu'elle sentit d'autres personnes les suivre de peu. Albus, quant à lui, s'inquiétait déjà de savoir où se trouvaient Rose et les parents de celle-ci, qu'ils avaient prévu de retrouver sur le quai.

Lily, elle, préférait profiter le plus possible de l'instant, à défaut de pouvoir partir elle aussi. Concentrée, elle regardait attentivement autour d'elle, tentant de deviner à qui appartenaient les silhouettes aperçues à travers la vapeur. La fillette reconnut celles de Molly et de Lucy, derrière son oncle Percy, qui semblait lancé dans un autre de ses discours barbants. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller saluer ses cousines, entraînée par le pas vif de sa mère. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester non plus, celle-ci venait justement de repérer ceux qu'ils cherchaient, ce qui provoqua le premier sourire de Lily de la matinée.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, Hugo se précipita vers sa cousine préférée et l'entraîna légèrement à l'écart. Ils enchaînèrent aussitôt sur une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue plus d'une fois, et qui les mettait systématiquement d'accord.

— Viens, ils peuvent bien rester entre eux, Rose et Albus ! s'exclama Hugo avec une grimace dans la direction de leurs aînés.  
— Tu as raison, de toute façon ils ne sont pas aussi grands que ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire, renchérit Lily en pinçant ses lèvres.  
— Ce sont de vrais lâcheurs, ils s'en fichent complètement de nous, ils s'en fichent de partir là-bas s'amuser sans nous, reprit le garçon.  
— On ne les intéresse même plus, depuis qu'ils ont reçu ces fichues lettres, ragea Lily. Heureusement que toi, au moins, tu y rentreras en même temps que moi. Même Lucy va nous lâcher, l'an prochain !  
— C'est vraiment injuste d'être les deux derniers à être nés, dans la famille, soupira Hugo.

Sa cousine opina vigoureusement, convaincue depuis longtemps de cette vérité-là.

— Heureusement que Maman et Tante Hermione ont promis qu'on pourra se voir souvent, toi et moi, reprit-elle. Ce ne sera pas pareil qu'avec ces sales lâcheurs, bien sûr, mais on pourra quand même faire des trucs sympas.

Dire qu'il leur fallait attendre encore deux longues années avant de pouvoir partir avec leurs aînés ! Lily et Hugo discutèrent ensuite avec animation de leur future Maison, lorsque viendrait enfin pour eux le moment d'aller à l'école de sorcellerie. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à se mettre d'accord sur le sujet. Lorsqu'ils entendirent Ron menacer Rose de la déshériter si elle n'allait pas à Gryffondor, ils éclatèrent de rire face aux mines déconfites de celle-ci et d'Albus. Comme s'il en était capable, sérieusement !

Peu après, Lily vit son père se tendre et se tourner dans la direction que lui indiquait Oncle Ron. Curieuse, elle se redressa et pencha la tête pour voir ce qui les intéressait tant. Un garçon blond au nez pointu se tenait là, entre deux personnes qui étaient sûrement ses parents, car il leur ressemblait beaucoup. Vu son air un peu intimidé et sa taille, la fillette se dit qu'il devait avoir l'âge d'Albus et de Rose. Encore un chanceux qui allait partir à l'école de sorcellerie...

D'après Oncle Ron, il s'appelait Scorpius. Lily fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir. Elle avait déjà entendu ce prénom dans la bouche des adultes. Et si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut... c'était donc lui, le fils du fameux Drago, l'éternel rival de son père à l'époque où ils étaient à l'école ? Cachée derrière le dos de Harry, elle l'observa attentivement. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, en tout cas.

Il avait plutôt l'air... En fait, il avait l'air seul, ce garçon. Si seul, entre deux adultes qui semblaient pourtant attentifs et aimants. Au moment où cette pensée se forma dans l'esprit de Lily, elle réalisa brusquement la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une famille comme la sienne, d'avoir ses deux frères, Teddy et tous ses cousins. Elle se tourna vers Hugo, lui attrapa la main et la serra. Au moment où son cousin préféré ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, James débarqua en courant au milieu de leur petit groupe, tout essoufflé.

Surexcité, il semblait avoir une grande nouvelle à annoncer et chercha à capter l'attention de chacun. Il venait de surprendre Teddy et Victoire qui s'embrassaient ! Lily échangea un regard ravi avec Hugo, avant de se tourner vers Rose et Albus, qui ne semblaient pas prendre la pleine mesure de l'événement. Mais c'était pourtant génial ! Il fallait qu'il épouse leur cousine, pour faire pleinement partie de la famille !

Lorsque Lily émit cette idée, son père plaisanta sur le fait qu'il ne manquait déjà pas grand-chose pour que Teddy fasse totalement partie de leur famille. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait l'idée que son filleul s'installe chez eux, James proposa aussitôt de lui donner sa chambre et de partager celle d'Albus. Tandis que Harry se récriait encore à cette idée, Lily se mit à rire. Comme s'il y avait eu besoin de mettre ses deux frères dans la même chambre pour que Teddy ait la sienne, les quelques fois où il était venu dormir chez eux !

Mais presque aussitôt, Harry annonça que l'heure du départ arrivait, et que les futurs élèves devaient grimper dans les wagons. Cela raviva la peine de Lily de ne pas en faire partie. Elle serra plus fort la main de Hugo dans la sienne, se rapprochant de son oncle Ron et de sa tante Hermione au passage. Albus monopolisait encore l'attention de ses parents ! Il n'avait qu'à rester ici et la laisser partir à sa place, s'il n'était pas encore prêt à les quitter pour passer de longs mois à l'école de sorcellerie.

Lorsque le garçon grimpa enfin dans le dernier wagon, et que sa mère referma la porte derrière lui, toutes les autres portes du convoi étaient déjà fermées. Par curiosité, Lily balaya le quai du regard afin de voir si un retardataire aurait été oublié, mais il ne restait que des adultes et des enfants de moins de onze ans. Les plus grands d'entre eux semblaient moroses, mais ce qui l'étonna, c'est que beaucoup d'adultes regardaient dans leur direction, et surtout dans celle de son père.

Surprise et un peu inquiète, la fillette lâcha la main de son cousin pour se précipiter vers celle de sa mère. De son côté, Albus avait remarqué que de nombreux élèves, qui avaient sorti leurs têtes aux fenêtres des wagons, faisaient de même et s'en étonna à voix haute. Oncle Ron expliqua alors en plaisantant que c'était parce qu'il était extrêmement célèbre.

Lily rit nerveusement, en même temps que son frère et ses deux cousins. Elle savait que sa famille était très connue, sans être vraiment consciente de ce que cela signifiait. Et elle avait compris, à force d'écouter les adultes, que c'était son père le plus célèbre, pas son oncle Ron. Mais la fillette n'avait encore jamais été confrontée à ce point-là aux effets de cette célébrité. Comprendre la cause de la curiosité de tous ces gens la rassurait et l'effrayait tout à la fois.

Lorsque la locomotive entraîna ses wagons à sa suite, quittant la gare de King's Cross, Lily et ses parents la suivirent le long du quai quelques instants. La fillette scruta le vieil engin jusqu'à sa disparition dans un virage, rongée par la déception de ne pas être à son bord, avant de se tourner vers ses parents. Comme elle l'avait souvent vu faire depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry frottait machinalement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait sur le front. Lily se tourna vers sa mère, bien décidée à lui poser, sur le chemin du retour, toutes les questions qui lui étaient venues en tête depuis leur arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était un vrai challenge de paraphraser l'épilogue afin de le réécrire du point de vue de Lily, sans utiliser aucun des dialogues ni descriptions de JKR ! J'espère que le résultat vous a plu.


End file.
